


brothers on a hotel bed

by abaculus (MaplePastaBurgers)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePastaBurgers/pseuds/abaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt :: "brothers in a hotel bed" by death cab for cutie. warnings! implied character death/sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers on a hotel bed

title: brothers on a hotel bed

> rating: **k**
> 
> word count: 220
> 
> _prompt :: “brothers on a hotel bed” by death cab for cutie._
> 
> **WARNINGS!** implied character death/sickness

**disclaimer:** any characters that seem to be associated with _hetalia: axis powers_ , _hetalia: world series_ , and _hetalia: the beautiful world_ belong to hidekaz himaruya. (mainly counts for the personifications of canada and america.)

-

he held his brother’s hand firmly in his. it was cold. one chest rose and fell quickly, strongly. the other was sluggish, sickly. one heart beat loudly. the other barely pounded.  blue eyes stared determinedly at a stubborn blonde curl. violet eyes stared blankly at a wall.

“matthew,” alfred spoke suddenly. the hand he was holding moved slightly, indicating the other boy heard. alfred closed his eyes. “you’re going to die soon.” 

there was a pause. a slight huff came from the younger. “i know.” alfred blinked before turning to face the same wall as his brother. 

“what do you see when you look there?” 

a small shuffling of blankets came from the bed. matthew removed his hand from his brother’s. “i see the sunlight casting shadows on it. i see a strong man taking care of his pathetic brother. i see the last rays of life.” 

alfred shifted his spot in the chair. “you aren’t pathetic.” 

“i know.” 

silence. 

“i’m sorry. for what i’ve burdened you with. it’s a lot. isn’t it?” matthew’s soft voice was barely heard. alfred had grown accustomed to it. 

“it is. i don’t mind,” alfred whispered. a tear slipped down his cheek. “you’re going to die soon.” 

a soft chuckle came from the younger boy. “i know.” the hand was placed back in his.


End file.
